Xiaolin Possible
by JustTJ
Summary: Crossover with Kim Possible When Dr. Drakken and Shego's plans were foiled by Raimundo, Hannibal Bean teamed up with them to get Rai back to the dark side. CHAPTERS 8 & 9 UPDATED! COMPLETE!
1. Kim Possible

**It's Xiaolin Possible**

**By TJ  
**

**This is my first FanFiction. Some people start with crossovers.**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Kim Possible.**

At Dr. Drakken's lair, Dr. Drakken revealed his latest attack yet and showed it to Shego.

"That has got to be stupid," Shego said. "My father lives in Africa."

"Get over it, Shego," Dr. Drakken sneered. "This is my best plan yet."

He then proceeds to laugh evilly.

"But, there's only one problem," Shego said.

"What's that?" Drakken asked.

"You never told me your plan," Shego explained. "All you said is 'get over it, Shego'."

"Okay, I'll tell you my plan," Drakken said. "I plan to take over China, then the world. First, I decided that I can use my latest invention yet: The Freeze-Ray, once then, I can turn people frozen, plus also the Freeze-Ray can hypnotize people by turning their eyes red, then they do everything I say. It's perfect!"

"Where do we start in China?" Shego asked.

"In the mountains," Drakken explained. "It's in Mount Hong, two hours away from this strange temple. I think that temple is called, the China Temple."

"That's 'Xiaolin Temple,'" Shego corrected.

"Whatever!" Drakken said. "Anyway, for a few minutes, the whole country will be frozen, then the world!"

He laughed evilly again. Meanwhile, at the Possible House, Kim Possible and her friend, Ron Stoppable, were finished with their projects. Pretend today's Saturday, okay?

"I can't wait to get an A+ on this baby!" Ron said, doing the victory dance along with Rufus, his Naked Mole-Rat.

"Ron," Kim said. "All you get is just…D-'s every time we do this project."

"Yeah," Ron said. "But not this time, y'all."

Then, Kim's PDA started to ring. It was their friend, Wayne. Kim picked it up.

"What's the stitch, Wayne?" Kim asked.

"Good news and bad news," Wayne said. "The good new is, I found out Drakken's plan."

"What's the bad news?" Kim asked.

"The bad news is," Wayne started to explain. "He's going to freeze everyone in China with his latest invention, The Freeze-Ray that can frozen people up and hypnotize them. He's going to attack at Mount Hong, two hours away from the Xiaolin Temple."

"I heard of that temple," Ron said. "My old friend Rai is the Dragon of the Wind and he's there. We got to stop Drakken before he freezes everyone, even my old best friend."

"We're on it, Wayne," Kim said as she hung up. "Let's ride."


	2. Xiaolin Showdown and the Villains

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple, the four dragons, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, were practicing on their elements. They were having a little tournament and Raimundo won, ever since he became a Shokku Warrior.

"You know," Kimiko said. "Ever since Rai became leader, he's started to get buggier than any of us."

"Hey!" Raimundo said. "I heard that!"

Dojo came outside with a scroll.

"Good news, boys and girl," Dojo said. "A new Shen-Gon-Wu has revealed itself."

He opened up the scroll. There was a person who holds up a red orb and spills out something red and hot.

"It's the Orb of Lava," Dojo explained. "Whoever possesses the Wu can pour out lava. It's kind of like The Orb of Tornami, except this Wu can spill out lava."

"Is it a Fire Shen-Gon-Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"That depends," Dojo said.

"Come on," Omi said. "That Wu is ours for deceiving."

"'Ours for the taking,'" Raimundo corrected Omi.

"That too," Omi said.

"Less talk, more getting the Wu," Clay said.

Dojo grew in size; the warriors got on his back, and then flew to the skies. They were heading for Mount Hong. Later in the mountains, Dr. Drakken and Shego started up the Freeze-Ray.

"Only ten minutes remaining," Drakken said. "Until then, the world will soon be ours."

"You said that when we got here," Shego reminded him.

"Whatever!" Drakken said.

Meanwhile, not too far from Shego and Drakken over the hills, the warriors landed.

"Any sign of the Orb of Lava?" Kimiko asked.

"Is that it?" Clay asked, pointing to something on the hill. There was an orb that looks like The Orb of Tornami, except its red.

"That's the one!" Dojo said.

Then, the wind started to blow. It was Jack Spicer in his Helabot, along with Wuya in her human form.

"You want the Wu?" Jack asked. "You'll have to go through the Jack-Bots."

Then, robots that were flying in the air suddenly appeared.

"Jack-Bots," Wuya said. "Attack!"

"Hey!" Jack said. "Never tell my Jack-Bots what to do. Jack-Bots, attack!"

Then, the Jack-Bots attacked.

"Guys," Raimundo said. "I hold off the Jack-Bots, you'll get the Orb of Lava, now."

"But we can't leave without you," Omi said.

"Yes you can," Raimundo said. "Go, now!"

Raimundo jumped and used a High-Kick attack to slice a Jack-Bot in half. Then, he went through another one, and then punched another Jack-Bot with his fist in the head. There were four more Jack-Bots and attacked them all at once with his kick attack. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay were heading for the Orb, but when they laid their hands on it, Wuya and Jack laid their hands on it as well.

"Wait a minute," Raimundo said. "It's three against two. Dojo, check the rulebook."

Dojo put on his reading glasses, the pair like SpongeBob Squarepants every time he goes Jelly Fishing, and checked The Xiaolin Showdown Rulebook.

"Here it is," Dojo said. "It's called a Five-Way Xiaolin Showdown, and each much wagers one Shen-Gon-Wu, or one each on each team."

"We'll pick the first one," Kimiko said.

"We challenge you, Jack and Wuya, to a Five-Way Xiaolin Showdown," Omi explained. "We wager our Orb of Tornami, Star Hanabi, and Third-Arm Sash against your Shroud of Shadows and the Thorn of Thunderbolt."

"The game will be called Cave-In," Jack explained. "First person on one of team gets out of the cave wins."

"LET'S GO!" Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Jack, and Wuya said together. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Then, the mountains crumbled and all of them, except for Dojo and Raimundo because they'll be waiting outside for them, were sucked into the cave. The warriors had their Xiaolin Showdown armors on. Meanwhile, not too far from here, Drakken and Shego saw everything moved. The Freeze-Ray was far from them on the other side of hill on the right.

"What happened?" Drakken asked.

"Looks like somebody started a Xiaolin Showdown," Shego said.

"A What-Showdown?" Drakken asked.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," Shego explained. "It means it's a competition to see who wins these mystical objects I heard so much about. We'll have to wait until it's over."

Meanwhile in the skies of China, an airplane was flying in the sky. In the airplane were Kim and Ron. They saw the mountains moved.

"Whoa," Kim said.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I do not even know," Kim said. "But we'll find out once we get to the mountains."

Then, back at the mountains in the caves, everything was in position.

"GON-E-TEM-PI!" everyone shouted.

They have to go through a maze. The cave was barely dark.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, creating light for her, Omi, and Clay.

They stumbled three passages.

"Which way do we go?" Omi asked.

"I don't know, partner," Clay asked.

"I have a plan," Kimiko said. "Omi, you take the left, Clay, you take the right, and I'll take ahead. Let's go!"

They separated in three ways. Meanwhile outside…

"What's going on in there?" Dojo asked.

"I don't know," Rai said. "But I'm going to find out. Falcon's Eye!"

He used The Falcon's Eye to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" Dojo said. "I want to see, too."

"Here," Raimundo said.

Dojo used The Falcon's Eye and looked through the cave. Omi and Clay went the wrong way, but Kimiko went the right way. But right between her was Jack.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, releasing fire bolts from her hands to Jack, who screamed like a girl and has his clothes burned, showing his underpants.

Kimiko made it outside and the Xiaolin Showdown was over. Everything was back to normal and Kimiko was holding the Shen-Gon-Wu.

"You were good, Flame-Female," Omi said.

"That's, 'you were great, Fire-Girl,'" Raimundo said.

"Actually," Omi said. "I did not know that."

Jack Spicer and Wuya just left. That's when they heard voices from the hills. When they followed them, they saw Drakken and Shego preparing the Freeze-Way.

"That's Dr. Drakken and Shego!" Raimundo said.

"You know them, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"I don't know them," Raimundo explained. "I heard about them. They're Kim Possible's enemies."

"I heard of that girl," Clay said.

"Me, too," Kimiko said. "She's the girl who saves the world."

"Shouldn't she be here to stop them?" Omi asked.

"If she's not," Raimundo said. "Then, I guess we'll have to stop them ourselves."

"We can't," Kimiko said. "We don't know what they're up to."

"I'm the leader here," Raimundo said. "I decide what we should do, now let's stop them."

He started to run after them.

"Shokku Wind!" he shouted.

He released a big dust of wind he never did before and attacked Shego and Drakken, causing the Freeze-Ray to be destroyed.

"What?" Drakken said. "NO!"

Drakken lay on his knees and started crying like a baby.

"That's what I call a crybaby," Raimundo said.

"Who do you think you are?" Shego asked.

"The name is Raimundo Pedrossa," Raimundo said. "But call me Raimundo for short."

Shego started to throw nuclear-beams on Raimundo, but Raimundo dodged and did a high-kick at Shego's face, but dodged by backing-up and started to punch him and Rai dodged and kicked her in the stomach that made her fell on Raimundo, but Raimundo punched her in the neck that made her fell on her back.

"Don't just stay there, crybaby," Shego said. "Do something!"

"Okay, okay," Drakken said, getting to his feet and stopped crying. He started to punch Rai, but Raimundo dodged, grabbed Drakken in the wrist by Raimundo's feet, and started whacking Drakken left and right, left and right. Drakken got back to his feet, and he has dizzy-eyes if you look into his eyes. Then, Raimundo punched him in the face that made him fell to his back as well. The warriors rushed to Raimundo.

"You did well, Raimundo," Omi said. "I don't know what to say."

"You fight harder than a one-armed wrestler in an arm-wrestle contest," Clay said.

"You rock, Rai!" Kimiko said, giving Raimundo a hug.

Raimundo enjoyed it a lot, no offence.

"We'll meet again!" Drakken said as he and Shego got up. "I swear it!"

"You can't swear," Raimundo said. "Only Pinky and the Brain can swear, but they got canceled on Kids WB."

Then, Drakken and Shego got on their plane and then left back to their hideout.

**Tune into the next chapter to see what happen next.**


	3. Meeting Old and New Friends

**This is chapter three. Enjoy:**

"That was easy," Raimundo said.

Then, two young people and a Mole-Rat jumped from the sky from an airplane. It was Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus.

"What happened here?" Ron asked. "Where are Drakken and Shego?"

"Hey, Ron!" Raimundo said. "It's me, Raimundo!"

"Hey, Rai!" Ron said, as he and Raimundo did a high-five.

"Long time, no see, Ron!" Raimundo said. "How's Rufus?"

Rufus jumped on Raimundo, giving him a hug in the face.

"Ron, is this your friend you keep telling me about for the last three years?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Ron said. "This is my old friend, Raimundo Pedrossa. We met each other when I went to his family's circus before I even met you, KP."

"Hey, Ron," Raimundo said. "I like you to meet my three friends, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay."

"This is my friend, Kim Possible," Ron explained. "The girl who always saves the world."

"Nice to meet you," Kim said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," Raimundo said, as they both shook hands.

"And it's nice to meet you three, too," Kim said to the other warriors.

"We are happy to meet you, Kim Possible," Omi said as he bowed.

"Do you guys want to come to the Xiaolin Temple with us?" Raimundo said.

"I don't Rai," Kimiko said. "Should we ask Master Fung first?"

"Don't worry," Raimundo said. "These guys are trustful. And besides, it's only for one day."

"I don't know," Kim said.

"Please, Kim!" Ron said, doing the begging part. "I really wanted to check out Raimundo's good place! Please!"

"Okay, okay," Kim said. "But only for one day."

"Wonderful," Ron said.

That's when Rufus saw Dojo. Rufus jumped on Ron's shoulder. Rufus pointed to Dojo, trying to say the word lizard.

"I'm not a lizard," Dojo said. "I'm a dragon. I'm Dojo Kanojo Cho, but just for short, you can call me Dojo."

Dojo grew in size and everyone got on his back. They were flying back to the Xiaolin Temple, but they never know that they were being watched…

"Nice place you got here!" Ron said. "How come there's no TV?"

"We have a mini-TV," Raimundo said.

"Can we watch it?" Ron asked. "Fear-Factor will be on soon."

"Okay," Raimundo said, taking out the mini-TV.

They were watching Fear-Factor. Meanwhile, Kim and Kimiko were gossiping outside.

"Can you believe that Raimundo sleeps with a teddy bear named Ninja Fred?" Kimiko asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Kim said, laughing, too. "I only have one question, though. How come Raimundo wears a different robe than you three?"

"He's a Shokku Warrior," Kimiko explained. "He stopped the Heylin Side from winning the Xiaolin Showdown. If it wasn't for him, the whole world would be in total darkness by now."

"I shouldn't have asked," Kim said.

**Wait till you see the next chapter at Dr. Drakken's Lair.**


	4. Hannibal Roy Bean

Later at Drakken's hideout, Drakken got humiliated from what happened to him and Shego a few hours ago.

"I can't believe it!" Drakken said. "That Xiaolin boy stopped my brilliant plan, yet! I hate that!"

"I thought you always enjoyed it," Shego reminded.

"Doesn't matter!" Drakken said. "I wonder if he and his other friends have enemies."

Then, they heard an evil laugh. When they looked up, they saw a strange bird standing on a part of their inventions. There was something on its back. It looked small and looks like a bean. The bird flew in front of him on a chair. The bean got off and stared right at Drakken and Shego.

"Allow me to introduce myself," it said, as though it was a male voice. "My name is Hannibal Roy Bean."

"Wow," Drakken said. "A talking bean, how…hey! I know you! You're that mutant who turned that Chase Young guy evil!"

"If you think that's something," Hannibal said. "Remember that Raimundo that defeated you?"

"Why, that little Xiaolin Loser!" Drakken said, getting angry. "When I get my hands on him—"

"I'd turn him to the Heylin Side," Hannibal interrupted.

"I'd turn him to the—"Drakken barely repeated. "Hey! I don't want to turn that guy evil! He's going to be annoying than that time when that Stoppable boy and I switch good phases, which means he's evil and me good, until I reverse the helmet that turned us back to the same sides before any of that happened!"

"What?" Hannibal said. "I always wanted Raimundo to be back to the Heylin Side."

"What does the word 'heylin' means?" Drakken asked.

Shego put her hand on her face, embarrassed.

"It's another word for evil," she explained.

"You know a lot about China stuff," Drakken said.

"I've been there when I was a teenager," Shego explained.

"Enough!" Hannibal yelled. "Let's do this my way. I have a plan that cannot fail."

He proceeds to laugh evilly. Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin Temple, Kim and Omi was training, but the battle ended with Kim the victor.

"You're really tough," Omi said, getting up. "You should become a Xiaolin Warrior."

"I'd love to," Kim said. "But I can't. Saving the world is what I do best."

"I understand," Omi said.

Dojo came to the field with everyone else.

"Hey guys," he said. "A new Shen-Gon-Wu revealed itself. It's called the Necklace of Darkness. Whoever possesses the Wu can turn a kind person to the Heylin Side."

"Lucky for us," Kimiko said. "No one here has kindness."

"Yep," Clay said.

"Is it okay if we can help you track it down?" Kim asked.

"Okay," Omi said. "But we must warn you, it's very dangerous."

"Don't worry, little dude," Ron said. "KP and I face danger before, we can face it again."

"Who's KP?" Omi asked.

"That's my nickname," Kim explained. "They're initialed my first and last name."

Dojo grew in size; everyone got on his back, and then flew to the skies. They were being watched on the highest mountains by Drakken, Shego, and Hannibal Bean.

**Tune into the next chapter.**


	5. The Strange Within

Later, the warriors, plus Kim, Ron, and Rufus, landed in a forest with big trees.

"I've been here before," Raimundo said.

"When?" Ron asked.

"The time when we moved to Master Monk Guan's temple when I faked quit and tricked Hannibal Bean into thinking I was humiliated, which I wasn't," Raimundo explained.

"Who's Hannibal Bean?" Ron asked.

Kim Possible's eyes widen up.

"I heard of him all the time," Kim said. "Hannibal Roy Bean was the one who turned Chase Young evil back fifteen-hundred years ago. Chase Young and Hannibal still exist."

"No one can't live for fifteen-hundred years," Ron said.

"That's because Hannibal Bean made Chase Young immortal," Omi said. "Thanks to the effect of the Lou Mange Lone Soup."

"After that, Chase locked Hannibal in the Ying-Yang World, until we accidentally let him out," Raimundo said. "It's not our fault. He tricked us. And sometimes, he's always after me. I just don't know why."

"Less talk, more finding the Wu," Clay said.

That's when they saw something on a tree branch. It looks like a black necklace and a purple gem hanging from it. When the wind blew it was going to fall to the ground, but Raimundo ran and grabbed it.

"Nice catch, buddy," Ron said.

"Thanks," Raimundo said.

"In front of you!" Kim said.

When Raimundo looked in front of him, he saw Shego and Hannibal Bean, in size, touching the necklace.

"Shego, Hannibal," Raimundo said. "I challenge both of you to a Xiaolin Showdown Trio! I wager my Sword of the Storm against Hannibal's Moby Morpher and Shego's Mantis Flip Coin."

"The Game will be Tree-Diving," Shego explained. "The last person standing wins."

"I call for a Triple-Shen-E-Bu-Dare!" Raimundo said.

"What's a Triple-Shen-E-Bu-Dare?" Omi asked.

Dojo put on his reading glasses, from before, and took out The Xiaolin Showdown Rulebook.

"Here it is," he said. "It's means during a Xiaolin Showdown Trio; each person can use and wager two Shen-Gon-Wu."

"Good," Raimundo said. "I wager my Orb of Lava against Shego's Fist of Tebigong against Hannibal's Silk Spitter."

Then, Dr. Drakken appeared.

"Dr. Drakken," Kim said. "I should have known that you and Shego teamed up with Hannibal Bean."

"And I always enjoyed teaming up," Drakken said.

"LET'S GO!" the three shouted together. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Then the trees risen up as the warriors got into their Xiaolin Showdown armors. At that moment, Raimundo, Hannibal, and Shego got in positions.

"GON-E-TEM-PI!" they said together.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Shego shouted, and jumped high, and used her nuclear-beams to attack Raimundo.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo shouted, reflecting the beams right at Hannibal.

"Silk Spitter!" Hannibal shouted, blocking the beam attacks.

Shego landed right next to Hannibal.

"Looks out I get to try my Shokku Element with my Elemental Shen-Gon-Wu," Raimundo said. "SHOKKU SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!"

Then, a very big gust of wind came from the Sword of the Storm and was heading straight for Shego and Hannibal.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Shego shouted, jumping up to another branch.

"Silk Spitter!" Hannibal shouted, swinging to another tree branch.

It damaged the tree that was on the same branch Raimundo was in, and it fall, with Raimundo with it.

"No!" Ron shouted. "Please don't lose, Rai!"

Orb of Lava!" Raimundo shouted, pouring out lava that caused a fire.

"No!" Rai said.

He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, but slipped and he was going to fall into the lava!

"No!" the others shouted.

"Raimundo!" Omi shouted. "Use your Shokku Element! Fast!"

"Shokku Wind!" Raimundo shouted making a big tornado that made him flew into a tree branch right across from Hannibal and Shego.

"That's it, punk!" Shego said. "Mantis Flip Coin!"

She jumped high and across the tree branch and was heading straight for Raimundo.

"Fist of Tebigong!" she shouted, combining the Fist of Tebigong with her nuclear powers.

Raimundo tried to dodge, but then Shego did a flip kick and kicked Raimundo in the face that made his hood fall off the branch, but grabbed and hold onto the branch.

"Sword of the Storm!" Raimundo said, creating a tornado of lava head straight for Shego that attacked her and made her almost fall, but Hannibal caught her just in time.

"You can thank me later," Hannibal Bean said.

That's when Raimundo slipped and almost fell, but swung to another tree branch where Shego and Hannibal stand.

"Let me handle this," Shego said. "Mantis Flip Coin!"

She jumped as high as she can and jumped behind Rai and give him a punch. Raimundo avoid the attack and punched her in the neck and kicked him in the face that made him fell on the branch on his back. He grabbed Shego in the head by his feet and started to throw Shego over the edge. Hannibal caught her in time and throws her back to Rai. Raimundo got up and blocked Shego's punches. She used her Nuclear-Blasts that made Raimundo flew to the wall of the tree. His armor was damaged. His lost the outside of his armor and only half of his armor was remaining.

"He's all yours, Hannibal," Shego said as she backed away.

"As you wish, Shego," Hannibal said. "Silk Spitter!"

Then, Raimundo was trapped on the tree. He tried to break himself out, but it was no use. Hannibal came in front of him and started to slap him in the face and punch him in the stomach. He started to keep doing that and doing that and the guys has to do something.

"We got to do something!" Ron said. "Raimundo is losing this! I got to help him!"

When he was about to jump for it, Dojo stopped him.

"Don't!" Dojo said. "If you do, Raimundo will lose. Because according to the rulebook, if a person who wasn't supposes to be in a Xiaolin Showdown enters a Xiaolin Showdown during the Xiaolin Showdown, the person will lose."

"Isn't he losing, already?" Kim asked.

Raimundo took out the Sword of the Storm, but Hannibal slapped his arm that made Raimundo drop the Sword of the Storm. He tried to take out the Orb of Lava.

"Orb of Lava!" he said, in a weak voice.

Then, he started to spill out lava, but Hannibal slapped his arm again and dropped it. Then, the tree started to go on fire, and the tree was about to fall down.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Shego shouted, jumping to another tree branch.

"Silk Spitter!" Hannibal shouted, swinging to the same tree branch with Shego.

"Raimundo, get out of there!" Ron shouted.

"I can't!" Raimundo said, feeling weak.

Then, the tree he was trapped on fell to the lava and the ground.

"See you next fall!" Shego said.

The Xiaolin Showdown was over, but Raimundo lost. Everything went back to normal. Raimundo lay on the ground, injured and unconscious.

"Rai!" Ron said, lifting Raimundo up. "No! He's dead!"

"He is not!" Kim said. "He's still breathing, which means he still alive, but in a worse condition I'd ever seen."

"We got to get him back to the Xiaolin Temple, stat!" Ron said.

"Not so fast, loser!" Drakken said.

"Drakken!" Kim said. "What do you guys want from us, anyway?"

"Let's just say, your friend!" Shego said. "Silk Spitter!"

She used the Silk Spitter, grabbed Raimundo, pulls him back to them, and caught him.

"Hey!" Kimiko said. "Get away from him!"

"Oh, really?" Shego asked. "Necklace of Darkness!"

Then, a black ray suddenly appeared and hit Raimundo, but seemed to have no effect on him. Shego threw Raimundo back to the warriors, Kim, and Ron. Ron caught Raimundo just in time.

"Wait until you see what happens," Drakken said.

"Well too bad, though!" Ron said. "The Necklace of Darkness only turns people to the dark side with kindness!"

"Oh, really?" Hannibal said. "Moby Morpher!"

He turned into his original size and got on Ying-Ying.

"Let's go!" he said.

Drakken and Shego left with Hannibal Bean.

"What are those losers up to?" Kim asked.

"We got to go!" Omi said. "Raimundo is badly injured. We have to get him to the Xiaolin Temple at once!"

Dojo grew in size; they got on his back, and then took off to the skies. Later at the Xiaolin Temple, everyone was staring at Raimundo in bed in a room, wearing bandages.

"I talk to Master Fung," Omi said. "He said Raimundo will be alright, though there's this strange presence within him."

"We'll worry about it later," Kim said.

Kim picked up her PDA and contacted Wade.

"Wade," Kim said. "Did you check Raimundo's health?"

"Yep," Wade said, showing Kim a strange chart. "Raimundo will be better in the morning, although I have a strange error that something inside of him is possessed."

"Is he possessed by the Shen-Gon-Wu again?" Kimiko asked Wayne.

"Worse," Wade said. "It says here in the main computers about a strange evil presence in Raimundo, trying to consume his goods side."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kim asked.

"Bad thing," Wade said. "Whatever you do, do not let Raimundo leave the Xiaolin Temple."

"Understood," Kim said. "Let me know if something has come up."

She hung up.

**Tune into the next chapter to find out what happens next.**


	6. The Kindness

**Here is Chapter Six. Oh, and FYI, for those people who pridict that Chase Young is in this story, he won't be in it, but he'll be mentioned.**

"Remember guys," Kim said. "Whatever happens or whatever you do, we cannot let Raimundo leave the Xiaolin Temple."

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Something bad might happened to him," Kim said.

The next morning, Ron slept in the room Raimundo was in just to keep an eye on him. But then, all of a sudden, his eyes opened, but his eyes are dark red. He got up silently, took off his bandages and headed outside the door. Ron woke up, and saw Raimundo going outside. He stopped Rai at his tracks.

"Raimundo," Ron said. "You are not leaving the Xiaolin Temple. Something is wrong with you."

Raimundo grabbed Ron and threw him to the wall.

"Enough of your beeswax, Ron!" Raimundo said, in an evil voice and his voice put together. When he walked outside, Kim, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay were standing in front of him.

"Raimundo," Omi said. "You must listen. Something happened to you. I advise you not to exit the temple."

"You're right, Omi," Raimundo said. "I won't, but there's no point of exiting instead of leaving. Shokku Wind!"

A big gust of wind gathered up all around him and attacked the warriors and Kim Possible, Kim stay put, but the other warriors didn't.

"All right, Raimundo," Kim said, in a battle position. "You have less than a half-second to calm yourself down."

Raimundo jumped in front of Kim and started to attack. He tried to punch her, but Kim blocked his attack and kicked him in the stomach that made him slide in the ground, but still retained his balance. He ran in front of Kim and kicked her in the face but dodged and Kim kicked Raimundo in the butt that made him jump on Kim to the ground.

"I love to stay and fight with you, Kim," Raimundo said. "But I have evil to do. Heylin Wind!"

Then, he took off into the skies. Kim got to her feet and grabbed her PDA.

"Wade," Kim said. "We have a problem."

An hour later, Kim, Ron and the other warriors explained everything to Wade.

"Strange, though," Wade said. "Why would Raimundo do such a thing? It could be that thing that consumed his good side."

"What we suppose to think?" Ron asked, having a question mark above his head.

Rufus had a question mark on his head, too.

"Wait a minute," Omi said. "It could be the Necklace of Darkness."

"But Raimundo don't have kindness within him, little partner," Clay said.

"Or does he?" Kimiko asked.

Then it came to her.

"Wait a minute!" Kimiko said.

She grabbed Kim's PDA.

"Wade," Kimiko said. "Have you ever heard of 'The Bird of Paradise?"

"I do, of course," Wade said. "But I understood that no one has ever seen it."

"Except for us," Kimiko said. "Can you get a good picture of the Bird of Paradise? It said something about what's inside of us."

"I'm getting the sound effects right now," Wade said.

Then, there was the voice of the Bird of Paradise.

"In rescuing me," the bird's voice said. "I give you your finesse qualities: Courage, Loyalty, Strength, and Kindness."

"Stop!" Kimiko said. "Go back to courage."

Wade rewinds it again.

"Courage, Loyalty, Strength, and Kindness," it said.

"Stop right there," Kimiko said. "It said something about kindness…"

"Unless the Bird of Paradise…" Clay said.

"Chooses our qualities!" Omi finished.

"Then Raimundo must have…" Ron said.

"Kindness…within…him…" Kim finished up.

"Then, Raimundo must have kindness within him that can never be taken away!" Omi said. "But why would they want Raimundo to join the Heylin Side?"

"It could be Hannibal Bean," Kimiko said. "He's always after Rai."

"That's why Hannibal teamed up with Dr. Drakken and Shego!" Kim said.

She got back her PDA.

"Wade," she said. "I need you to locate Raimundo. He must be with the other bad guys."

"I'll have to scan everywhere in order to locate him," Wade said. "But it could take a while. Until then, we have to wait, starting now."

"Call up any update when you get the chance," Kim said. "We're going to look for Raimundo."

"Be careful, guys," Wade said. I have every place scanned. We should be able to find Rai in no time. Until then, you guys will have to find him."

"We're on it, Wade," Kim said as she hung up and faced the others. "We'll have to find Raimundo while Wade is on the lookout."

"We'll have to look in any places Raimundo might be," Omi said.

"I'll check the mountains," Kimiko said. "Omi, you have to head to Chase Young's palace, Clay, you have to head to Jack Spicer's lair."

"I'm coming with Kimiko," Ron said.

"What about you, Kim?" Clay asked.

"I'm heading back home," Kim said. "I'm going to search at Dr. Drakken's lair. Raimundo could be anywhere."

"We'll have to start now," Kimiko said. "Raimundo's our friend. He could be in danger."

Kim took something out from her bag.

"Here," she said, handing little chips out. "Each of you guys takes one. It's a tracker. It can track anywhere you are in case any of you get lost. Make sure no villain sees it."

Everyone took one each and hid them under their clothing.

"We better get going," Kimiko said, holding out the Golden Tiger Claws. "Golden Tiger Claws!"

Kimiko opened a portal, grabbed Ron's arm and Rufus and went inside the portal.

"Come, Dojo," Omi said. "We're heading for Chase Young's palace."

Dojo grew in size, Omi got on his back, and then they headed to Chase Young's palace.

"Tunnel Armadillo!" Clay shouted holding the Tunnel Armadillo and thrown it.

It grew in size. Clay got in and took off underground.

"Longi-Kite!" Kim shouted, putting it on and head to the skies.


	7. The Good and Evil Rai

Meanwhile, somewhere were the villains are in their new hideout, Raimundo arrived just in time in front of Shego, Hannibal, and Drakken.

"Excellent," Hannibal said.

"What happens next?" Drakken asked.

"With the others gone looking for him, he'll come back to the Xiaolin Temple and take the Shen-Gon-Wu," Hannibal explained.

"And with the Shen-Gon-Wu," Shego said. "We'll be unstoppable, and bring ten-thousand years of darkness!"

That's when a portal on the windowsill opened up, revealing Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus.

"This must be their new hideout," Kimiko said.

"Come on," Ron said. "We got to warn KP and the others."

But when they were about to leave Raimundo turned around and hold the Tangle-Web Comb.

"Tangle-Web Comb!" he shouted, grabbing Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus that made them fell to the ground and drop the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Well, well, well," Shego said. "It looks like we have intruders. And what's this?"

She holds out Kimiko and Ron's trackers.

"Tracker-Devices, huh?" she asked, as she smashes them. "We'll see about that."

"I'll deal with them!" Raimundo said, holding out a Shen-Gon-Wu. "Spear of Yun!"

He then traps Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus into the Spear of Yun.

"Hey, Kimiko," Ron said. "What does The Spear of Yun do, anyway?"

"It not only traps their opponents inside the Spear," Kimiko said. "But it can also take controls what they have in their lives."

"We'll deal with that, later," Raimundo said. "But first, I'm going back to the Xiaolin Temple going to steal a lot of Shen-Gon-Wu."

Then, he left. Three hours later, everyone was back at the Xiaolin Temple.

"I talked to Chase Young everything," Omi said. "But he said he never seen Raimundo."

"He's not with Jack or Wuya, either," Clay said.

"I checked Drakken's hideout," Kim said. "But he or Shego's not there. I think Kimiko and Ron are still in Mount Hong. Maybe I should track them to see if they're alright."

She turned to her PDA. Kimiko and Ron's trackers weren't activated.

"Strange," Kim said. "Kimiko and Ron's trackers aren't working. It has to be malfunction."

Then, they thought they felt a breeze coming from the temple vault. When they ran into the vault, they saw Raimundo, holding a bag and the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Raimundo!" Omi said. "You must listen to me! The power of the Necklace of Darkness is controlling you. It's consuming your good side. In a matter of time, you'll remain evil forever! You got to fight through!"

Then, Raimundo shrugged and his eyes were back to green.

"Omi," he said. "I can't."

He shrugged again and his eyes turned back to dark red.

"I don't know what you're talking about, cheese-ball," Raimundo said. "Now if you excuse me, Golden Tiger Claws!"

He opened up a portal.

"And by the way," Raimundo said. "We have Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus hostage in our new hideout. If you want to see them again, you'll have to come and find us first."

He laughs evilly and went inside the portal and disappeared. That's when Kim's PDA went off. Kim picked it up and answered it.

"What's the stitch, Wade?" Kim said. "Omi, check to see if any Shen-Gon-Wu is missing."

Omi went inside the vault to check it out.

"I was just checking to see if everyone's okay," Wade said.

"We're fine," Kim said. "But Raimundo came by and taken the Shen-Gon-Wu He said they have Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus hostage somewhere in the mountains in their new hideout."

Omi stick his head out.

"He took all of our Shen-Gon-Wu!" he said.

"What!" Kim, Wade, Dojo, and Clay said.

"Did you hear that, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Yep," Wade said. "You do guys have any Shen-Gon-Wu left before you checked for Raimundo?"

"The Longi-Kite, The Tunnel Armadillo, the Orb of Tornami, the Third-Arm Sash and The Reversing Mirror," Kim said. "Unfortunately, those were the only the Shen-Gon-Wu we have."

"This does look bad," Wade said.

Then, there was a beeping. Before you know it, the PDA wasn't responding. Kim dialed on her cell phone and called Wade.

"Wade," Kim said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Wade said. "They must have known I was scanning the place and shut down my system. I got a good reading on them, though. I'll be there at the temple as soon as I can."

Meanwhile, back at the hideout, Raimundo came out of nowhere and thrown the bag of Shen-Gon-Wu.

"All the Shen-Gon-Wu is in there," Raimundo said. "All except for the Longi-Kite, The Tunnel Armadillo, he Orb of Tornami, the Third-Arm Sash, and the Reversing Mirror."

"Well," Shego said. "At least they have less Shen-Gon-Wu."

"Good work, my boy," Drakken said. "It looks like your good side is no longer within you."

"I agreed to that," Hannibal said.

"I'll see if I can still the rest of the Shen-Gon-Wu from them," Raimundo said. "Also the other Shen-Gon-Wu the other people we've known have. And before you know it, we'll have all the Shen-Gon-Wu. Like that means the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope."

"What about the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope?" Drakken asked.

"When combined, they can reveal the greatest secrets of the entire universe," Raimundo said. "Even how to rid the world of either good or evil forever and we can't let evil be rid of."

"You're insane, Raimundo," Ron said. "When you were on the side of good, you were my friend. We met back at in Brazil."

Raimundo's eyes turned green, but turned back dark red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said standing in front of them outside the Spear of Yun.

"Don't you see, Rai," Kimiko said. "You're letting your dark side taking control of you. It's consuming your good side. Until this is over, you won't have a good side anymore. You'll remain evil forever."

Raimundo's eyes turned back to green.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said, having his original voice back. "I—"

Then, his eyes turned dark red and have his evil voice back.

"Like that will or will not happen," he said.

He started to walk away, and then faced them again.

"By the time we get all the Shen-Gon-Wu," he said. "It will be ten thousand years of darkness and evil will spread all over the Earth, bringing it eternal darkness!"

He proceeds to laugh evilly.

"Nice evil laugh," Ron said.

"Ron," Kimiko said.

"Sorry," Ron said.

Rufus clicked his tongue while he nods his head.

"Now if you guys excuse me," Raimundo said. "I'll be outside, doing a lot of training."

He walked outside the hideout. But while he was destroying each boulder, his eyes turned green and his voice was back to normal.

"I don't know what who you are in me," he said. "Whoever you are, get out of there!"

His eyes turned dark red and got back to his evil voice.

"Don't you remember me?" he asked.

His eyes turned green and got his voice back.

"Remember you when?" he asked.

His eyes turned dark red and got his evil voice back.

"Remember the time during the Heylin Comet?" he asked.

His eyes turned green and got his voice back.

"I remember, now!" he said. "But what's going to happen to me by the time when this is over?"

His eyes turned dark red and got his evil voice back.

"Your good side will be gone forever!" he said. "But don't worry. You won't be gone. You remain in me and watch me through your own eyes during world domination, tormenting your friends?"

Raimundo's eyes turned green and got his voice back.

"What's going to happen to my friends?" Raimundo asked.

Raimundo's eyes turned dark red and got his evil voice back.

"You won't have to worry about them," he said. "They'll be trapped in the Spear of Yun for all eternity in the dungeon while we rule the world!"

Raimundo's eyes turned green and got his voice back.

"You can't do this!" he said.

Raimundo's eyes turned dark red and got his evil voice back.

"I can," he said. "And I will."

Then, he laughed evilly.


	8. The Ultimate Battle

Meanwhile, not too far from the mountains, Wade arrived at the Xiaolin Temple.

"Thanks for coming, Wade," Kim said.

"Don't mention it," Wade said. "According to my calculations, before they've blown out my system, I got a good scan that Raimundo is somewhere in the mountains, not too far from here."

"That's perfect!" Omi said.

"But we're going to need a ride," Wade said.

"No problem," Dojo said as he grew in size.

Everyone got on his back and took off to the mountains. Meanwhile at the hideout, while the villains were doing their villain stuff, Kimiko quietly took out her Star Hanabi and started using it to cut the ropes to break her out, Ron, and Rufus out. Raimundo came in the room.

"I hope everything is according to plan," he said.

"Everything is," Shego said.

"The time is drawing near for world domination," Hannibal sneered.

"It is," Raimundo said. "And I'm gladly over it, as well."

"What about Kim Possible and the other warriors?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"Don't worry about them," Raimundo said. "Until this is all over, we'll have them trapped in the Spear of Yun in the dungeons where they will never escape."

Meanwhile outside on the roof, Dojo landed and the warriors, Kim, and Wade got back on their feet.

"Is everyone ready?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Omi said.

"Fasten your seatbelts, guys," Kim said. "We're going in."

She took out a strange pen, point it to the ground, and shoot out red laser that went through the roof. When she was done, she created a circle.

"Clay, now," Omi said.

"Third-Arm Sash, Earth!" Clay shouted.

The Third-Arm Sash turned into a stoned hand and smashed the circle opened. When it was done, they jumped inside, right in front of Drakken, Shego, Hannibal Bean, and Raimundo. On the far corner were Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus tied up with the Tangle-Web Comb in the Spear of Yun.

"Kim Possible," Drakken said. "And…uh…other guys."

"Nice to see you again, Kim Loser," Shego said as she jumped and started to high kick Kim.

Kim blocked the attack, grabbed her ankle, and made her spin and slapped her to the ground. Shego quickly got up and started to punch Kim with nuclear-powers, but Kim dodged and punched her in the stomach and thrown her to the wall. Drakken started to punch Kim, but blocked the attacks and kicked him in the face to the ground. Hannibal used the Moby Morpher and grew in size and started to attack. He started swinging his arms, but Kim blocked and dodged and punched him in the face that made Kim jump to the other side. Hannibal jumped and was going to land on Kim, but Kim made it out just in time. Kim kicked Hannibal, but he blocked it and grabbed her by her wrists and swung her to the ground. Kim retained her balance and she did a head-on attack. When Raimundo was about to attack Kim, Omi kicked Raimundo to the wall. Raimundo got up and started to attack Omi. Shego was about to punch Kim Possible, but Clay stopped her. Shego started to punch Clay, but Clay dodged and punched her in the face then kicked her in the back. While they were fighting, Wade and Dojo went to Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus, who got out of the ropes.

"Are you guys okay?" Dojo asked.

"We'll be fine," Ron said. "Now can you please get us out of here?"

"Reversing Mirror!" Wade shouted, pointing the Reversing Mirror at the Spear of Yun.

Then, there was a dust of smoke. When the smoke faded, Kimiko, Ron, and Rufus got out. Rufus and Dojo did a high-five. Raimundo's eyes turned green and got his voice back.

"Get the Shen-Gon-Wu!" Raimundo said. "Hurry!"

His eyes turned dark black and got his evil voice back.

"Come on, guys!" he said. "We need to get the Shen-Gon-Wu!"

The villains were heading straight for the bag of Shen-Gon-Wu. Kim and the warriors were heading straight for the bag of Shen-Gon-Wu as well. As soon as everyone grabbed the opened bag, the inside of the bag started to glow.

"Raimundo, Shego, Dr. Drakken, Hannibal Roy Bean," Kim said. "We challenge the four of you to an 8-Way Xiaolin Showdown."

"The game will be called Xiaolin Showdown Sparring," Raimundo said. "The last person standing wins."

"We wager my Longi-Kite," Kim started to wager. "Omi's Orb of Tornami, Kimiko's Star Hanabi, and Clay's Third-Arm Sash against Raimundo's Eye of Dashi, Drakken's Sword of the Storm, Shego's Silk Spitter, and Hannibal's Thorn of Thunderbolt."

"We also call in a Shen-E-Bu-All-In," Raimundo said. "We wager two of our Shen-Gon-Wu each. We wager our Mantis Flip Coin and Necklace of Darkness against your Reversing Mirror and Tunnel Armadillo."

"Let's go!" everyone shouted. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

Then, the ground rose up. Then, the whole place turned dark red. There were metal gates around the field. Wade, Ron, Rufus, and Dojo were sitting on the metal gates as everyone gathered around. The Xiaolin Warriors were in their Xiaolin Showdown Armors. Raimundo was in his Xiaolin Showdown Armor, too, except its all black with no hood and has a red R on it that means Raimundo. Kim was also in her armor from the movie "So the Drama".

"Here's how it works," Kim said. "One each has to face off against each other. Once a person of the team is out, the winner will still fight, but the other team will have to pick another fighter. We'll keep going like that until there are four or less people on one team. Whoever touches the metal gate is out. It's best if Omi goes first."

"Then, I'll have to go," Drakken said.

"Fine by me," Omi said.

"GON-E-TEM-PI!" everyone shouted.

"Sword of the Storm!" Drakken shouted.

He started to spin the sword and created a tornado in front of Omi.

"I always wanted to try these," Omi said.

"That's 'I always wanted to do this,'" Kim corrected.

"Wudai Orb of Tornami, Water!" Omi shouted, releasing a big flood of water, but the tornado sucked it up and became a typhoon.

"Is that all you got?" Drakken asked.

"I was about to say…" Omi said. "ICE!"

Then, the water turned into ice and froze up the tornado. That's when it fell on Drakken that made him flew to the gate.

"That was easy," Omi said.

"Wow," Kimiko said. "Omi combined his Wudai Powers and his elemental Shen-Gon-Wu."

"I'll go next!" Shego said. "He's going down."

Shego jumped into the air and used her nuclear-beams at Omi that made him fly to the air and fell. Shego jumped on him by the back.

"Aw, what's wrong?" she asked stupidly. "Getting tired, already?"

"No," Omi said. "But I'm tired of you. Wudai Neptune, Ice!"

He froze up Shego and throws her to the metal gate.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"I will," Hannibal said as he jumped and slammed his arms at Omi, but Omi slid and dodged.

"I've beaten you once before," Omi said. "And I can easily beat you again."

"You're messing with the wrong bean," Hannibal said. "You're confronting yourself to Hannibal Roy Bean!"

Hannibal grabbed Omi by the ankle and swung him on the ground left and right, left and right, until he swung him to the metal gate.

"Looks like it's my turn," Clay said as he ran. "Wudai Third-Arm Sash, Earth!"

Then, The Third-Arm Sash became a stoned hand, but it looks like the stone is white instead of dark brown. It created an earthquake, but Hannibal dodged and slammed Clay to the ground.

"Wudia Crater, Earth!" Clay shouted, making rocks fly up and right towards Hannibal. Hannibal swung them back at Clay, making him fly to the metal gate.

"It's my turn, now," Kimiko said. "Wudai Star Hanabi, Lava!"

Then, it created half-fire and half lava fire bolts and attacked Hannibal that made him flew to the metal gate.

"Three down," Kimiko said. "One more to go."

Raimundo jumped and right at Kimiko.

"Eye of Dashi, Wind!" Raimundo shouted, making green thunder coming out of the Eye of Dashi.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, protecting herself.

It made an explosion that made them both almost to the gate. They started running at each other.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, throwing fire balls right at Raimundo.

Raimundo tried to dodge them, but they kept following him thanks to Kimiko's Wudai Powers. It hit him and torn half the outside and the inside of his armor, but still remains.

"We'll see about that!" Raimundo said. "Shokku Eye of Dashi, Wind!"

"Wudai Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko shouted.

Their both power level Shen-Gon-Wu were both touching. Raimundo's power was stronger than Kimiko's power. It broke through and half the outside of Kimiko's armor was torn apart. It made her flew to the metal gate, leaving Kim to fight Raimundo.

"It's just you and me now, Kim Possible," Raimundo said.

"I thought so," Kim said in her battle position.

She started to attack Raimundo. She kept on punching him, but Raimundo kept blocking and dodging. Raimundo got a chance to punch Kim in the face that made her flew to the ground. She quickly got up and started to kick him. Raimundo dodged pushed Kim in the back, but Kim grabbed him by the arms and thrown him to the ground, but he retained his balance by standing with one hand. He got to his feet and started to punch and kick Kim.

"Longi-Kite!" she shouted, and with that with started to fly.

She dodged and grabbed Raimundo's leg. She started to twirl around in the sky and let go of Raimundo, almost letting him touch the metal gate again, making him drop the Eye of Dashi and never noticed.

"Heylin Power!" Raimundo shouted. "Shokku Wind!"

Then, wind gathers up all around him and has windy arms and he started to lift from the ground, only a little bit.

**Author's Note: This is the same kind of thing from Saving Omi Part Two.**

He grabbed Kim and started to hit her in the ground several times and thrown her almost to the metal gate. Her mouth was bleeding and there a black eye on her right eye. She tried to get up, but Raimundo blocked her way and trapped her in the ground. Kim was almost losing until...

"What are you doing?" he said as he let go of Kim.

Kim got up and stared at Raimundo. The wind disappeared and Raimundo's eyes are turning green then black red then green, and then black red. His eyes were green.

"Listen to me, Kim Possible!" Raimundo said with his original voice. "I don't have much time. The darkness in me is almost done consuming my good side. I can't hold him off much longer. You can win! I know you can! Grab the Eye of Dashi, hurry!"

Kim grabbed the Eye of Dashi, but she can't because if she wins, Raimundo's good side will be gone forever.

"I can't," she said. "If I win, you'll be in the Heylin Side forever."

Raimundo's eyes turned black red.

"You'll never win, Kim Possible," he said in his evil voice.

Raimundo's eyes turned back to green and his voice was back.

"You can win, Kim!" Rai said. "I was better off in the dark side anyway. If you win, you'll save the world, but if you lose, then darkness will take over the world! Do it!"

"We got to do something," Omi said.

"How?" Clay asked. "We're out, remember?"

"I think I have an idea," Kimiko said. "Remember the time when the Heylin Comet circled the earth and Raimundo was possessed by the Shen-Gon-Wu when Wuya took over his body?"

"What about it?" Omi asked.

"If we do the Wudai Orion Formation," Kimiko said. "Maybe that will bring Raimundo back again."

"Maybe you're right," Clay said.

"But we only have one chance," Omi said. "Or the world will be circling the Earth forever."

"Then we're taking that chance," Kimiko said.

They started to get together in a formation without Raimundo.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!" they shouted together.

Then, they were covered by black and the color of their element. Then, Raimundo started to glow white. There was his evil voice, but Raimundo still has his own voice and his green eyes.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" the voice said. "I will be back to get revenge! Even you, Kim Possible!"

Then, the white glow disappeared and Raimundo fell to his knees. Kim helped him up.

"Raimundo," she said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Raimundo said.

When Raimundo laid his hand on the metal gate, the Xiaolin Showdown was over and Kim won. She was holding the Shen-Gon-Wu plus the other Shen-Gon-Wu in the bag. The other warriors turned back to their normal selves.

"You were great, Kim!" Kimiko said.

"Wait to go, KP!" Ron said.

"It was nothing," Kim said. "Let me do one more thing real quick."

When she pushed a button, there was a self-destruct. Dojo grew in size and everyone got on his back, except for the villains, and the hideout exploded.


	9. Will the Dark Side of Rai Return?

The next morning, Raimundo was wearing a cast on his arm hanging from his neck and wearing bandages around his head. Kim was wearing bandages around her eye, a Band-Aid near her mouth, and was wearing bandages on her left leg. Dojo was giving Ron, Rufus, Wade, and Kim a ride home back to America.

"It was great to see you guys," Kim said. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

"I hope so, too," Kimiko said. "Don't worry, though. I'll send you an E-Mail."

Ron and Raimundo did a high-five.

"It was great seeing you again, buddy," Ron said. "I hope we'll see each other again, soon."

"I hope so, too, dude," Raimundo said.

Rufus jumped on Raimundo's shoulder and hugged him on the face again. Rufus jumped on the ground and did a high-five for Dojo.

"I'll call you sometimes, little man," Dojo said.

Rufus did a thumbs-up and went into Ron's pocket.

"It was nice seeing you guys," Wade said. "I better get back home to fix my systems."

"Hold on," Kim said. "Before we go, I wanted to say something. Ever since what happened yesterday before I won, Raimundo's evil self will say he'll be back and get revenge, even on me."

"If anything strange happen like that," Clay said. "We'll let each other know right away."

"It was nice to see you, too," Omi said. "You know, I'm certain that our paths will cross again."

Dojo grew in size, Wade, Ron, along with Rufus, and Kim got on his back, and then flew to the skies.

"We'll see them soon again," Raimundo said. "I'm sure of it."

With that, he did a smile and waved good-bye.

**The End**

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Farewell until the next story. Please Review.**

**By the way, this story is dedicated to Duchess192 who reviewed in almost all of my chapters. If you're reading this Duchess192, thanks!**


End file.
